


Cinnamon Street

by Dragonnova



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 80s rock, F/M, Humanstuck, Illustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 07:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4426862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonnova/pseuds/Dragonnova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illustration of humanstuck Signless and Disciple as an late 80s (early 90s) rock duo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cinnamon Street

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rice_baller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rice_baller/gifts).



"I won her heart, Cos I could play guitar. Well, I promised her heaven at once, and later all the stars." - Roxette _Cinnamon Street_


End file.
